dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Okada Yoshinori
Perfil thumb|240px|Okada Yoshinori *'Nombre:' 岡田義徳 (おかだ よしのり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Okada Yoshinori *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Gifu, Japón *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Familia:' Hermana/menor Tabata Tomoko y esposa Okada Rie *'Agencia:' →odff Dramas *Denei Shojo: Video Girl Mai 2019 (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Junichi (Kansai TV, 2019) *JOKERxFACE (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.7-8 *SICK'S (Paravi, 2018) *Iju wa Gifu to (イジューは岐阜と) (Mételre, 2018) *Shufu Katsu! (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *The Confidence Man JP (Fuji TV, 2018, ep7) *Saigo no Bangohan (BS Japan, 2018) *Shitsuji Saionji no Meisuiri (TV Tokyo, 2018, ep2) *Todome no Parallel (Hulu, 2018) *Todome no Kiss (NTV, 2018) *Juuyou Sankounin Tantei (TV Asahi, 2017, ep6) *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017, ep1) *Iyana Onna (NHK BS Premium, 2016, ep3) *Eigyou Buchou Kira Natsuko (Fuji TV, 2016) *Haburashi / Onna Tomodachi (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Siren (KTV, 2015, ep2) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Mother Game (TBS, 2015) *Heisei Busaiku Salaryman (NTV, 2014) *Binta! (YTV, 2014, ep2) *Tsui no Sumika (NHK, 2014) *Hissatsu Shigotonin 2014 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Ashio Kara Kita Onna (NHK, 2014) *Kagi no Kakatta Heya SP (Fuji TV, 2014) *Apoyan (TBS, 2013, ep7) *Saki (Fuji TV, 2013) *Yae no Sakura (NHK, 2013) *MONSTERS (TBS, 2012, ep1) *Iryu Sosa (TV Asahi, 2012) *ATARU (TBS, 2012, ep5) *Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012) *Kasouken no Onna 11 (TV Asahi, 2012, ep14) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012, ep4) *Ekiben Hitoritabi (BSJ, 2012) *Honjitsu wa Taian Nari (NHK, 2012) *Nankyoku Tairiku (TBS, 2011) *Zettai Reido 2 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep8) *Yuusha Yoshihiko to Maou no Shiro (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Control ~ Hanzai Shinri Sousa (Fuji TV, 2011, ep1) *Perfect Report (Fuji TV, 2010, ep3) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010, ep2) *Hidarime Tantei EYE (NTV, 2010) *Hidarime Tantei EYE SP (NTV, 2009) *Ikemen Shin Sobaya Tantei (NTV, 2009, ep6) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ghost Friends (NHK, 2009) *Chance! (Fuji TV, 2009) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e SP (Fuji TV, 2008) *The Naminori Restaurant (NTV, 2008) *Oh! My Girl!! (NTV, 2008) *Lupin no Shosoku (WOWOW, 2008) *33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2008, ep9) *The Quiz Show (NTV, 2008, ep7-8) *Osen (NTV, 2008, ep2) *2 Cool (NTV, 2008, ep10) *Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) *Atsu-hime (NHK, 2008) *Flight Panic (Fuji TV, 2007) *Utahime (TBS, 2007, ep1) *Shabake (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e (Fuji TV, 2007) *Sexy Voice and Robo (NTV, 2007) *Yukipon no Oshigoto (TV Tokyo, 2007) *Waraeru Koi wa Shitakunai (TBS, 2006) *Tokyo Tower (Fuji TV, 2006) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Ame no Homonsha (Fuji TV, 2006) *Umeko (TBS, 2005) *Nobuta wo Produce (NTV, 2005) *Haru to Natsu (NHK, 2005) *Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi 2 Chushaba no Yoru (Fuji TV, 2004, ep1) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Itoshi Kimi e (Fuji TV, 2004, ep1) *Suna no Utsuwa (TBS, 2004) *Beginner (Fuji TV, 2003) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Boku no Mahou Tsukai (NTV, 2003, ep6) *Sky High (TV Asahi, 2003, ep3) *Double Score (Fuji TV, 2002) *Taiyou no Kisetsu (TBS, 2002) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye (TBS, 2002) *Maria (TBS, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) *Hensyuo (Fuji TV, 2000) *Hanamura Daisuke (Fuji TV, 2000, ep4) *Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Kawaii dake ja dame kashira (TV Asahi, 1999) *Sekai de Ichiban Papa ga Suki (Fuji TV, 1998) *Osorubeshi! Otonashi Karensan (TV Asahi, 1998) *Amakara-shan (NHK, 1997) *Natural Ai no Yukue (NTV, 1996) *Iguana no Musume (TV Asahi, 1996) *Seigi wa Katsu (Fuji TV, 1995) Películas *3-nin no Nobunaga (2019) *Onna Hierarchy Teihen Shojo (2016) *I AM A HERO (2016) *Sailor Suit and Machine Gun: Graduation (2016) *Get My Revenge / Fukushu Shitai (2016) *The Pearls of the Stone Man / Ai wo Tsumu Hito (2015) *Joshi zu (2014) *Gaki Rock (2014) *The Crone / Kosoku Baba (2013) *The Workhorse & the Bigmouth / Basyauma san to Bitgumausu (2013) *HK: Forbidden Super Hero (2013) *Yamikin Ushijima-kun (2012) *Wanko - The Story of Me, My Family and Rock / Rock ~Wanko no Shima~ (2011) *Kamisama no Karute (2011) *Oba: The Last Samurai / Taiheiyo no kiseki - Fox to yobareta otoko (2011) *Redline (2010) voz *Romantic Prelude / Oto-na-ri (2009) *Juryoku Pierrot / Gravity Clown (2009) *Noriben - The Recipe for Fortune / Nonchan noriben (2009) *Detroit Metal City (2008) *Zenzen Daijobu (2007) *Awa Dance (2007) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series (2006) *Tekon kinkurito (2006) voz *Mail de todoita Monogatari (2005) *Densha Otoko (2005) *Kamikaze Girls (2004) *Cha no Aji / The Taste of Tea (2004) *Wild Flowers (2004) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: Nihon Series (2003) *Guuzen Nimo Saiaku na Shounen (2003) *ROCKERS (2003) *Party 7 (2000) *Gendai Ninkyoden (1997) *Tokimeki Memorial (1997) *Nagisa no Shindobaddo (1995) Programas de TV *Kisumai Busaiku!? ep.3x53 Vídeos Musicales *SAND「Country Road」(2015) *グッドモーニングアメリカ「スクランブル交差点」(2014) *NMB48「北川謙二」(2012) *FLOW「冬の雨音」(2007) *ケツメイシ「旅人」(2006) *矢井田瞳「Go my way」(2006) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Hacer muebles. *'Habilidades:' El tambor. *'''Instrumentos: '''Tambor. *En septiembre de 2017, Amuse, con quien había estado afiliado por más de 20 años, renunció y estableció una oficina personal. *El 01 de enero de 2018, se casó con la actriz Tomoko Tabata. El 30 de mayo, anunció su primer embarazo de su esposa Tabata en su propio Twitter. El 25 de octubre nació el primer hijo. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Okada Yoshinori1.jpg Categoría:JActor